


A welcome surprise

by Immakingmyowncontent



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M, Shockwave is adorable in his alt mode, This ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immakingmyowncontent/pseuds/Immakingmyowncontent
Summary: Wheeljack makes an import discovery
Relationships: Shockwave/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A welcome surprise

It had been Wheeljacks idea, Shockwave was merely going along with it to keep the other happy. The happy rumbling was not coming from him.

Wheeljack sat on the floor, Shockwave in his alt mode, helm in the others lap. The engineer was petting the top of his helm and chin. Again, the happy rumbling noises were not him.

"Comfortable Shockwave?"

"It is adequate."

"Maybe you should snuggled closer."  
\--  
Why Shockwave had agreed to this he wasn't sure. Wheeljack had probably phrased in a way he knew the purple mech couldn't resist. The other mech was too smart for his own good sometimes.

"Comfy?"

Shockwave rumbled, the scientist was in his alt mode, on his back. Wheeljack had found that spot and the purple mechs leg began to twitch.

"So you like belly rubs?"


End file.
